shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vermilion D. Kara/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers A Master of Escape Just to be able to go on his journey, Kara had to sneak out of the castle and off the island. Since his escape at age 14, Kara's been living a life on the run. He learned the ways of survival and self-preservation rather quickly, which, when combined with his luck, has earned him notoriety for being able to evade inescapable situations. Vast Knowledge and Eidetic Memory Kara is also a skilled polyglot with a vast knowledge ranging a wide number of categories. From a tender age, Kara spent much of his time in the library of his family's castle. By age 10, he had already read nearly half of the library which he had done without the aid of anyone, implying aptitude in academics and research. Growing up, Kara's favorite book was Liar Noland, one of his first experiences with the freedom he believed adventurers possess. His most impressive ability, however, is his eidetic memory, granting him perfect recall. Anything he has ever seen, smelled, tasted, touched, heard, or experienced is able to be remembered at anytime or any place. This is a double-edged sword, however. Painful memories that normally one would suppress or forget linger on in his mind, haunting him constantly. Because of this, he is always having to deal with painful memories in his everyday life. This, however, can also make it difficult for people to read his thought patterns without first digging through those painful memories. Luck's Favor Though not exactly a skill or ability, Kara is is said to have unbelievably good luck. His luck is so great that people around him think that they were miracles, or even divine intervention, though in many cases it has to do with his incredible willpower. Examples are: * Successfully escaping from his father's castle at age 14, despite it being referred to by the marines in town as a fortress. * Surviving a Sea King attack despite lacking the ability to swim due to eating the Doble Doble no Mi. * Being able to wield the cursed blade Yoto Getsugaru without misfortune. Physical Abilities Despite Kara's calm and gentle nature, he is considered to be a very strong and talented fighter. His master once described the way he fights as "being like a leaf that can slice through the wind". Thanks to the training he received from his master, his fundamental physical abilities are not something to laugh at. Even after his escape, Kara continued to train every day, following the same regimen as his master taught. This allowed him to continue to increase his endurance, speed and strength for the five years he traveled alone. He has shown remarkable flexibility, balance, and dexterity, able to slow down his movements to almost nothing while maintaining perfect form. Through great core strength, he can easily absorb most attacks and repel his opponents several feet away. Strength As his master put strong emphasis on physical conditioning, Kara has trained himself almost to the absolute peak of human physical potential. This has come from his master's 20 years of in-depth research and his 10 years of strict training directly under his master. Transforming almost all his muscle into pink tissue, Kara has nearly reached the perfect balance between speed and stamina with strength and durability and has conditioned both to nearly the highest possible level. Overall, he is able to easily overpower men twice his size and easily keep up with or outpace the fastest of opponent. He has been noted as having inhuman strength for his size, seen from being able to easily overpower a giant and using a single finger to push a bent street pole back into place. Speed & Agility Kara's attacks in battle are shown to be remarkably fast as most people cannot follow the number of strikes he launches. Even when his guard is down, he can rapidly unleash a large flurry of attacks with no wasted movement. On his feet, Kara can keep up with many land animals and is able to easily jump far distances. Kara has displayed enough speed to easily defeat an entire group of private-ranked marines in an instant. Kara has demonstrated remarkable grace and balance even while performing the most basic of tasks. Regularly on board the Seelie Court, he is seen practically climbing all over the walls, masts, and lines to get around. In more extreme cases, he can jump across towns and jungles from rooftop to rooftop and tree to tree, respectively, without ever losing control. Dexterity & Accuracy Kara is a very studious individual, able to quickly determine a person's battle style after a single glance. In battle, Kara is able to quickly analyze the situation at hand, consider past details, and discern an opponent's battle tactics and techniques. After doing this he can quickly think several moves ahead of his opponent and formulate an effective counter strategy. Kara is very resourceful, able to use a wide array of unorthodox tactics to accomplish his goals. With his knowledge of the human body, he can easily target its various pressure points to control its natural functions, even produce temporary paralysis or unconsciousness. Even with frail or dull-edged items, such as a spoon or faulty blade, he can strike without hitting any vital points. With projectiles, he can precisely hit most speeding and squirming target from a considerable distant. At close-range, Kara's strikes can skillfully cut through targets with such precision, the sliced target can momentarily appear unaffected. His precision was also able to nearly split a leaf in half on its flat side. Endurance Kara's endurance and will power is considerable as well. He will attempt to continue even with any injuries. A prominent example of his incredible durability can be observed when , and not only survived, but was able to continue fighting. Even when in a fight against an enemy who he knows he can't beat, he is still able to manage to remain conscious after such a battle. Kara's endurance increased further after boosting it with use of his Doble Doble no Mi, as displayed when he was shot with a cannonball and almost immediately got back up ready to attack, coming out of it with a few bruises. Miscellaneous Skills Kara is a highly skilled and accomplished young man in a variety of areas outside of combat. He is knowledgeable in many fields of study including literature, philosophy, psychology, sociology, history, art history, anthropology, linguistics, and music. He is a remarkable artisan, who's skilled in all forms of fine art, including calligraphy, painting, pottery, and sculpting. He is also skilled in medicine and, to a lesser extent, engineering, having used these talents to survive for five years on his own. Kara is also an adequate cook, scavenger and navigator. Devil Fruit Kara ate a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit called the Doble Doble no Mi at a very young age as he is seen using its powers at the age of ten. Even at this age, he was proficient enough to be able to recreate numerous types of small objects. He can create an exact copy of any object he has interacted with personally. Kara is intelligent enough to know how to use his powers in the most effective and efficient way, and his attacks hinder the enemy, often through the use of unusual objects being used as weapons or distractions. He can also replicate the abilities of enemies and allies alike from the mundane to the extraordinary, gaining the same strengths and weaknesses of those abilities. Such uses are temporary, but Kara has kept some abilities on his roster unused as backup plans. Weapons & Fighting Style Because he views combat as a form of art, he has dedicated himself to mastering it as well. In his studies, he has read training manuals for many different types of weapons, including swords, guns, staves, etc. His favorite, however, is the sword; specifically, he is infatuated with rapiers and their focus on finesse over pure force. The sword, in fact, is the only weapon he has received formal training in. Unlike most single-edged sword styles, Kara's focuses on sword positioning as opposed to smashing force. Kara's is especially unique thanks to his master teaching a special style called Mugen Ittoryu. Kara's entire combat techniques are based on this style of sword fighting where numerous swords are used either one at a time or simultaneously during battles. While not as skilled as his master, believed to be the one who created the art, Kara has taken this specific style and made it all his own. Utilizing the powers of the Doble Doble no Mi, Kara is able to create as many swords as he needs, allowing him to perform this unusual style of fighting without having to carry around all the necessary swords for the technique.